Ebyan
Ebyan, officially the Republic of Ebyan is a sovereign state located in the most southern division of the Great Issobel Island, which shares with its northern neighbor Vermeu and the not bordering Teshiel. It is considered part of North America despite being closer to South America. Toponym The word Ebyan is the one used for the indigenous group that inhabited the southern zone of the Great Issobel Island, and almost the only one tribe that Spanish colonizers were able to find during the invasion. The meaning of the word in Ebyanese was originally "land" but it was changed because the country was already named that way and since then the word "tierra" was implemented in the Ebyanese language as a replace for land ("tierra" is the Spanish word for land). History Pre-colonial history Spanish Issobelian Territory Independent Ebyan Geography Ebyan is known for having a vast desert, named the Raeen Desert, that occupies about the 75% of the country and most of it makes it very difficult to go through, and extremely hard to make an establishment. This desert can be found in the northern and northeastern zone. The north is also a place with some high mountains, though most of them are divided by the Vermeu-Ebyan border. Almost all cities in Ebyan can be found near the coasts, especially in the northwest. This geographical condition is very similar to the one of Australia. Climate in Ebyan is hot semiarid and hot desert through the whole country, with a little exception in the province of Haliboune at the north where there is a humid subtropical zone. The average annual temperature is 31ºC. Political division Ebyan is divided into 8 provinces. All of them follow the same constitutional power. The most populous provinces are Leten, Haliboune, Julivenia and Mirinaya, while the least populous are Raeen and Alania. The province of Raeen is considerably bigger than all the other provinces, but almost the whole territory of it is occupied by the Raeen Desert, hence the name, though the desert also goes through the eastern zone of the province of Julivenia. One thing that stands out from Ebyan is the fact that it does not have almost any big city. In fact, there are only three cities with a considerable area: Halibia, Nieugane and Primaveralia, each one located in the provinces of Haliboune, Leten and Julivenia, respectively. This characteristic leads people to think that Ebyan is poor and an underdeveloped country, which is not true; still, the economy of the country depends considerably on tourism, which is negatively affected by this false external impression. Demographics The Raeen Desert is the main reason why Ebyanese people is different from its neighbors, since the difficulty to pass through it almost completely isolated the indigenous tribes from the south of the Great Issobel and the ones from the center and north. Due to this, most native people from Ebyan have different customs, traditions and even language from the other ones. Still, somehow Forigaism was able to be spread through the tribes and is the predominant religion, even more predominant than it is on Teshiel. Throughout colonisation, the Spanish Empire established many families in Ebyan, but a lot of them preferred to return to their homeland. Mixed races between Spanish and Ebyanese natives are predominant in the actuality. Ebyan is destination of a lot of immigrants, especially from Venezuela, Turkmenistan, Albania, India and Sri Lanka. 1/3 of the population is able to have a fluent conversation in English, other languages spoken in the country include German, Arabic, Hindi, Kurdish and Tamil. Religion Forigaism is the most practiced religion in these lands, mostly by natives, but it is introduced to foreigners too. This religion consists of asking yourself questions at the end of a certain period of time, most of them related to imagine yourself being how you want to be or how you think people around you feel, and the activities that the person has made in that time to reach the emotional state that they wish. In religious places there are always new questions and there is not really a subject to adore or obbey. There are also religious places for christians, muslims and buddhists, though these represent minorities. The government does not respond to any religion due to being a lay state, but it gives rights to every person and protections against discrimination regardless of their beliefs. Education Classes start in January and finish in October. The school week goes from Monday to Friday. In most schools, the daily schedule is 8 hours long, but it can vary from one to another. The population has a literacy rate of 96.8%. Other *Plastic bags were banned in 2012, with the government granting fines to any market that uses them. Straws are also banned since 2017. *Ebyan is the only of the three Issobelian countries that does not have a society with considerable level of despise towards the United States. *Most people in Ebyan avoid the use of personal cars, this is encouraged by the government. *The use of cell phones or any other distracting device while walking in the streets is strictly prohibited. *Ebyan legalized same-sex marriage on January 12, 2014, being the 16th sovereign country to recognize it nationwide, after New Zealand and before the United Kingdom. *Abortion is always legal on request. *The most popular music genres are pop and rock, while the band is Faith No More and the solo artists are Julieta Venegas and Björk. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Ebyan Category:North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Countries in North America Category:1964 Category:1964 establishments Category:Countries established in 1964 Category:Countries confederated in 1964 Category:1960s Category:1960s establishments